


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by concore



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus Stage Spoilers (Witch's Heart), Fluff, Implied spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concore/pseuds/concore
Summary: Ashe finds a spider and doesn’t know what to do, so he calls on Noel for help.(Platonic/fluff Noelashe for the soul because I love them and they deserve to be happy.)
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

When Noel first heard the scream, he assumed the worst. It was night time, and his mind automatically went to “what if somebody was being attacked, or even worse, died?” He had gotten accustomed to the fact that someone was always going to die here, but it didn’t make the event any less saddening.

He rushed to where the sound was coming from and was surprised. Ashe’s room? That was… unusual to say the least, because normally he was the culprit in these situations, and though it was not uncommon for him to be the victim in some cases, it was quite rare. After all, he was normally the instigator for such events...

“That doesn’t matter”, Noel thought to himself. “I should be worried no matter what happens or who it involves. I have to be neutral in these situations. After all, what if it’s not what I think it is?” He had his hand over the handle of the door, shaking. Yes, he was scared to see what had happened, but it was best to just have courage and face the situation head on. He tried to calm himself down as best as he could, and went in. What he saw was certainly not what he expected at first.

For what he saw… Was Ashe, cowering in a corner, but nobody else was there. It was better than the alternative that Noel was thinking about, but he was confused to say the least. Before he could ask what was going on, Ashe ran behind him and cowered, grabbing onto his shoulders with such a grip that would be unmatched with even a hater’s.

“Oh Noel! Thank goodness you’re here!” Ashe proclaimed with a shaky voice. “The-there’s a spider and I don’t know what to do… Normally I would be okay with such things, but this one is too big for me to handle!” Noel could tell this was genuine fear, but thought he should keep his guard up anyway. He didn’t know what the smaller male was planning, and even if his intentions were good now, who knew what else he could be thinking about?

“Well, uh…” Noel was stuck with what he should do. He didn’t want Ashe causing any more trouble, but with the way he was shaking, he didn’t think he was in such a state to be trying to hurt anyone. But what if it was a ruse? No he pondered. It’s best if I trust him for now, I suppose.  
“Could you maybe wait outside, and I’ll deal with it?” Maybe not the best idea, but it was all he could think of for now. Ashe gave a shaky “very well” and slowly backed out of the room, watching the corner that he was so very wary about.

As Ashe left, Noel tried to calm his breathing down. It wasn’t a big deal after all, he said to himself. Everything is okay, it was just a misunderstanding. He’s not scheming anything, everyone is alright. After repeating those words back to himself like a mantra, he slowly moved towards the corner. The spider was of a slightly above average size, so he could see why Ashe would worry so much. It wouldn’t be that hard to deal with the spider, he thought, but where would he put it? Maybe in one of the barrels in the attic, but what if it escapes again? He didn’t want this situation happening again, with any of the people here. After all, he didn’t know how they would react, and maybe they’d have more sudden reactions than Ashe did? He shouldn’t get so worked up about this, he’d figure it out eventually.

Noel cupped the spider in his hands. He doubted it would do anything to him, but it was best if he got rid of it quickly. He decided that giving Ashe the all-okay would be the best thing to do now, if he hadn’t had moved, of course. 

To Noel’s surprise, Ashe was sitting outside the door to his room. When Noel emerged, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Ah, thank you ever so much, Noel! If you weren’t here, I wouldn't have known what to do.. You’re a lifesaver, truly!”

Noel just chuckled in response.  
“It’s honestly no big deal. I had to deal with spiders for some people who were just as scared as you in the past, so i’m kinda used to it now. I wonder if they ever did outgrow that fear? I hope so, because spiders would be more scared of them than they are of it.”

“Aha, yeah… My sister always says that to me when I panic over one,” Ashe replied. “Some people just can’t help these things, y’know? It’s okay though, she always hugs me afterwards and says “It’s okay! I know you’re the older one, but you’re secretly a big softie, right? You’re lucky that i’m here to help you!” and it normally gets better after that. She really is a good sister.”

“I understand completely, whereas now I just have people telling me it’s pointless to save them because they’ll die anyway… That’s kinda a bad way to look at things, in my opinion. Every life is worth saving no matter if it’s a human’s or an animal’s.”

Noel felt like he’d said too much. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, but he felt compelled to say something like that. Maybe it would change the ending this time? He hoped so, even if that wasn’t the intention he was meaning to get across at the beginning of his talk. He gave Ashe a smile and looked down at his cupped hands. 

“Well, that was a good talk! I should probably go and deal with this little one now, but it should be safe to go in there.”

“Well thank you again, Mr Levine!” Ashe felt like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. “If you ever need anything, just let me know! I’ll be by your side as soon as possible.” 

“That’s not really necessary, but I appreciate it. Your sister sounds like a good person deep down, may we get out of here soon. I bet she’s waiting for you, wondering where you are…”

“Probably! She won’t have to worry for much longer though, because we’ll get out of here before we know it!” Ashe sounded worryingly optimistic, Noel thought. That was expected, though… There was no way he knew about the curse of the mansion, right? That must be it. Nothing to worry about, he just doesn’t know.

Maybe he would get in trouble for being too kind to Ashe later, but that didn’t matter. Noel had a feeling of happiness. Yes, it would be temporary, but he felt like he bonded with Ashe, even if a small bit more. This was way better than what I first expected to have happened, he thought. Ashe can be a good guy deep down if he tries to be. Then why was he the most responsible for the happenings here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while that i've wrote something, so I apologise in advance if it's a bit rusty. I'll try and get into writing more though! Inspired by one of my friends who's making sad art. Enz if you're seeing this, I TOLD you I would write. Your turn ;).


End file.
